


Good for his master

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Series: Shiptober 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Implied Sexual Content, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: RPG-based: Loki is crown prince and ruler of Jotunheim, Tony is his slave. The jotunn likes to test his limits of obedience.





	Good for his master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my wife as part of my Shiptober challenge. English is not my native language and I suck at descriptions so please bear me with me. 
> 
> Warning: established setting, sex magic, not beta'd
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of this
> 
> Kudos, comments and such are highly appreciated ♡

It was quiet in his room and he liked it this way. After a long day in the throne room, deciding over the fate of Jotunheim's people, he craved this. No buzzing of numerous voices, peasants waiting in a line, ministers talking. Just the safe feeling of his own room, all calm. He turned a page of the book he's reading. _Perfection_.

A soft whimper trailed over from the bed and he couldn't repress a sigh. His eyes wandered to his large bed, big enough to vacate a normal sized Joetnar, a look of mild annoyance present on his features. There's his brown-haired slave, writhing naked on the sheets, with the pleasure invisible finger bring him, utterly debauched and stunningly beautiful. His lips were swollen, all red and puffy from being bitten to muffle the yearning sounds escaping his throat, the chocolate-brown eyes blown with lust and watery from strain. The soft brown hair was a mess. Loki prefered it in this fashion.

"Anthony, as I have said before I wish to read for now and do not wish to be disturbed."

His voice sounded stern but calm, deep inside they both knew he would not physically punish his good little pet for this. The human's head bowed, ashamed of not being able to contain himself. "I'm so sorry master, I-" a high keen left his lips, turning to another whine, "I-I try to be so good for you… it's just so…". The "much" was swallowed by a moan, pearly white teeth catching the lower lip again to somehow silence himself. The fragile body of the human had a delicious tint of pink stretched over soft skin, most prominent in Tony's cheeks and cock, jutting proudly between his legs begging to be touched.

Loki huffed at the desperate display. He had the brunette squirming like that for almost two hours, his magic bringing him immense pleasure but also keeping him from finding release. Normally he would resume his reading for maybe another hour as he knew his pet could take it but he felt benevolent today and the little one had been good lately. So very good for him. So he rose from his seat, opening up the clips and strings that held his tunic together, letting it fall to the floor while he crossed the distance to the bed. Brown eyes drank in the sight of his moving form, another miserable sound falling from those perfectly shaped lips.

He stopped right in front of the mattress, revelling in the sight before him maybe a bit too long. A soft whine from Anthony caught his attention. "Please master, I need you so much… Want you in me, to fill me up with your giant cock. I need it so bad. No one can satisfy me like you my prince...". The Frost Giant smirked at the needy words - he was well aware his stubborn little toy loathed begging but in the end his slutty streak would always win out. Shushing the other softly, he lowered down to the bed in a graceful movement. "Hush Anthony… let me look at you."

His eyes wandered over the plains of exposed skin, strikingly hot against his cold blue one, the angry red erection nestled between those lithe legs, leaking precum all over, silently begging for more. Up to a toned stomach and defined pecs - it had been a good idea to set up a work out for the human - to his beautiful face, expressive brown eyes brimming with want. The soft brown locks felt soft and inviting in his fingers, as they moved soothingly over the other's scalp. "Look at you, so perfect and beautiful for me Anthony. You're just as striking as clever…"

Leaning down he found himself in a soft embrace, his playmate sighing at the skin contact, his lips hovering over the other's ear. "I will make you feel so good."

With a single move he sank his length in the pliant body below, all soft and stretched from the previous onslaught of his magic, tearing a hoarse cry of ecstasy from Tony's assaulted throat at finally being filled to the brim. The brunette's legs wrapped around narrow hips in a routined movement, little sobs spilling from his lips as he finally got fucked properly. "Thank you master, thank you so much, feels so good, please… more..."

Loki knew he couldn't deny him anything. Not now, not ever. Pounding into his willing mate with abandonment he made sure to engrave every little details of this to his memory. Human lives were short after all. And he intended to make the most out of their time together.


End file.
